


五年之久

by shinrayokugo



Category: No.6 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 我写这个的时候觉得2020年还蛮远的，结果现在一看……………哇。
Kudos: 1





	五年之久

2018年6月  
老鼠，我曾经说过，想要和你一起在这个狭窄的地下室里过有你的夏天的吧？  
你离开的一年里，我总是忙的喘不过气。但是一到夜深人静的时候，闭上眼，看到的总是你。你说我们是截然不同的人，可为何深夜里我总会在你我相遇的阳台前，隐隐约约地嗅到你身上熟悉的味道。夏夜里不免又想起你嘲笑我的神情，你向我诉说的各种道理。依靠在窗台上，对着你留下的月夜，说着这些不会轻易对你说的心声。  
在你居住过的地下室，还在这座都市上，悄悄地等着你。

2018年9月7日  
在这片我曾憎恶的土地上，我饶有兴趣的过着每一天。日月更替，你到底会让No.6变成怎样的都市，紫苑？如果紫苑管理的都市变得暗淡无光，伊夫，你会来，亲手毁灭它吗？  
人不可信，被狗养大的我，始终这样认为。  
这几年来翻天覆地的变化，令我自己都由衷的感觉到不可思议。到底一年前，我是怀着怎样的心情，在死亡与信赖面前，选下了信赖，在浓烟与恶臭之中，毫不犹豫的坚守下去，只为等两个朝夕相处的身影。  
紫苑的生日宴会上总是与其并肩的“战友”，还有他深爱的亲人。  
快要天亮，我抱着睡熟的小紫苑在回家的路上走了很久很久，不经意的回头，仍能看见那栋突兀且颜色单调的楼房。他房间的灯始终是通明的。我看见，坐在窗台上痴望着远方怔怔出神的白发少年。  
我想，他大概在想他。

2020年12月  
老师布置的作文题目是《念念不忘》，小紫苑久久不能下笔。

令我念念不忘的到底是模糊不清的母亲，疼爱我的借狗人，对战争的恐惧，还是紫苑哥哥给我的生命呢？  
今天和力河叔叔、紫苑哥哥一起到影剧院看话剧了。是一个叫《麦克白》的故事。我坐在叔叔和哥哥之间，对着紫苑哥哥纤细的手入神。为什么男生会有这么美丽的手？我不禁地提起我的小手，生涩的抚摸着哥哥的手。“怎么了？”紫苑哥哥低下头，缠绕着他的“红蛇”在脸上也能看见一点。“这会是一场，很棒的话剧。小紫苑，仔细看了。”他这么说。  
看戏的过程中，我总是能够听到紫苑哥哥自言自语，起初以为是不满的嘟囔。仔细听却发现全是《麦克白》的台词，而且正是台上的演员要说的下一句台词。惊奇于紫苑哥哥的记忆力之余，我继续津津有味的期待着故事的发展。  
剧终的时候，身着缟素的演员鞠躬道谢。正要扭头的时候，却发现紫苑哥哥哭了。这样无声息的抽噎，默默地用他的白色衬衣抹着脸上的泪水。我听到他在低声嘀咕：“始终是没有你演的好呢。”

下雪了。被白雪覆盖的No.6，很美。

2021年4月  
粘稠的天气，门前沾满甘霖的紫苑花摇摆不定。火蓝一袭白裙，在植株前哼着小调，欣喜地抚摸着她精心照料的花。沿着清晨静谧的小路，顺着清新的味道，向沉睡的下城走去。  
对于火蓝来说，每一天都是幸福的——作为一名母亲，儿子在身边的每一天都是幸福的；作为一名平民，经营面包店的每一天都是幸福的；作为一个人类，活在政通人和的都市里，没有战争的喧嚣是幸福的。火蓝珍惜这儿的每一天，宛若沉溺于蜂蜜的蜜蜂，毫无理由的爱着自己，爱着身边的每一个人，爱着世界。  
紫苑，那个人在同一片天空下生活着哦。

2022年1月  
拖著无力的右手，用左手玩弄小刀。  
是谁断定，不能用右手的我，就只能是一个被欺凌的戏子呢？我仍是一身超纤维，一头浅灰色的长发。仍是一个魅力值极高的戏子。心里仍然，仅有一朵处乱不惊的紫苑花。

2022年4月1日  
沒想到，你竟然會再次出現在我面前。  
“老鼠，老鼠！！”我奋力呼喊你亲口告诉我的名字。你扬起嘴角，給我一个不明意图的笑。我像极了站在美景中无法自拔的游客，驻足痴望，你的音容笑貌。  
“老鼠，你这五年来在哪儿？”“老鼠，你的一切还好吗？”“老鼠，你满意我建造的都市嗎？”

“老鼠…你愿意留下來……吗？”

你愿意和我一起生活在我创造的都市里吗。  
“我的名字是什么？”喜欢的声音在耳边回转，如牵魂绕梦的歌声，轻轻地质问着我。他深灰色的瞳孔闪烁着绮丽的光辉，紧锁的眉头显示着烦躁。他盯着我，等待着我的答案。而我，却无从知晓。你的真实姓名，你并沒有告诉我。老鼠之名，是你与我在一起的见证。  
为什么总是得不到你。

愚人节，这样可怕的梦魇让我惊慌。  
梦里，也抓不住你的去向。

2022年6月  
然后经常在炽热的夏季里发呆，看著窗外的修明，揉着一头乱糟糟的白发。遗失眼鏡的日子里模模糊糊的日复一日。总是被妈妈说，就算你工作有多忙都罢，一分钟就可以让你的眼睛舒服很多了，你再怎么厉害，沒有眼睛能怎样阿？还不是一片黑暗的世界？  
模糊的世界，不正是苟且偷生之者的天堂吗？我的命是他救回來的，我沒心沒肺的用有生之年打造一座繁荣安定的都市，不正是为了让自己有活着的理由吗。清晰的世界里没有他，眼睛再亮还不是孤独往心里塞。 

2023年9月6日  
听说今晚有五百年一遇的台风。明天是我的22岁生日，十年前我与谁在对台风的嘶吼中相识。想到此处便不免思念在我生命中的分量如此大的人。  
令我最不解的问题便是为何我常常疯狂地想着老鼠，却并没有日日夜夜的思念沙布。他们不是都很重要吗？我相信并不是因为老鼠还活着，而沙布已经死了，我不是这样丑恶的人，不会以这种理由满足自己。为了一个男人那么掏心掏肺，再也不愿意婚嫁。这大概是我一直信仰的东西——爱。  
呼呼的风声吹得万物肃穆，吹来了无限的思念。被黑暗吸引，我光着脚跑出阳台，撑起自己大喊。声音比以往更洪亮，更尖利，可是为什么你不回来。我等了你五年了，你为什么不会来。你知不知道再忍耐下去，也许我会让昔日的No.6重现，为了让你回来亲手捣毁它，亲手回来杀死我。  
如果唯有如此才能再度想会的话。

朦胧的睡意侵袭而来。

2023年9月7日  
台风过后的星期四烟雨蒙蒙。紫苑躺在床上不愿动弹，一身樱桃蛋糕香味的火蓝打开灯，轻轻地唤着紫苑。

“妈妈你帮我请假，我不舒服我不想动。”  
“年轻有为的市长先生，你怎么会不舒服呢，快起来，大家都等着你呢。”  
“你就让我任——性一次，这辈子我都不会再请假了。求求你，妈妈，就当做是生日礼物。”  
“那市长先生到底是什么不舒服呢？”火蓝含笑着说。  
紫苑扯着铺盖转向火蓝看不见的一边，默不作声。是哪里不舒服呢？紫苑揪着心。  
“好好，我们的市长先生感冒了，今天不能去上班了。”火蓝笑着走出卧室。

樱桃蛋糕的香味消失了，紫苑泪眼婆娑。

有泪水的梦里，有一双手紧紧地拴住紫苑的腰，粗鲁地咬着紫苑的耳垂。紫苑惊醒，黑暗的房间里一阵均匀的呼吸声。紫苑感觉到痛，想要起身但被紧紧地抱着。紫苑抚摸着那双有实感的拥抱着自己的手，用力的挣脱。  
“不要动。”有磁性的声音，往日里与自己争论、打闹、欢笑、悲伤的声音。“让我给你唱生日歌。”

祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐——

紫苑泣不成声，蜷缩在老鼠的怀里，耳边荡起的声音与他嘴里呼出的暖气，那么接近自己。曲终时，老鼠松开了双手。紫苑惊恐的以为他要走，却发现他俯下身来，打量着自己。他的皮肤还是那么光滑，垂下的灰发弄得紫苑的脸痒酥酥的，一双精神焕发的眼那么令紫苑陶醉。老鼠薄薄的嘴唇覆在了紫苑的唇上，不是激情的吻，不是短促的吻，是深情的、长长的、甜滋滋地吻。很长，长到像他们经历过的一切。  
老鼠肆意地挑逗着紫苑。  
紫苑泛着泪水的双眼睁得大大的，让老鼠不禁停下了一切，郁闷地坐起身来，背对着紫苑。“你像怨妇一样。”  
紫苑立起身子，摩挲着被子。“我为什么不能像怨妇一样。我被你留下只身一人，每天都做着本应和你一起完成的重任，每天收拾着被你弄得七上八下的心情，每天都在做着关于你的梦，每天都在想你什么时候回来。像傻子一样自己自作多情，对着一个不坦诚一切的连真名都不曾告诉我的人朝思暮想。为了你不爱惜自己的命日夜操劳，你以为我是谁才能等你五年。你以为你的再会之吻可以封住五年以来的悲伤吗！”  
老鼠的身影一直正坐着。“说完了吧？”突然又回过身来。“刚才那个是爱的吻。”他脸上总是有的笑意深藏起来。“现在这个才是再会的吻。”他的吻侵袭而来，他狠狠地抓住紫苑的肩膀，他硕大的冷峻的眼让紫苑忍不住闭上了双眼。他的舌头试探一般的舔舐着紫苑的舌头。紫苑感到害怕又欣喜之时，却发现自己的脸上流淌着冰冷的液体。奇怪，我明明没有哭。紫苑睁开眼，瞧见从未哭过的脸上流淌着泪水。  
啊，这是苦涩的吻。他的心里，也是如此煎熬的阿。

“幸好是五年而不是十年。”紫苑欣慰地对老鼠说，“我从未后悔过遇见你。”然后紫苑的左手深深地抚摸着老鼠冰冷的脊背，虚握的右手尽显他的紧张。老鼠抬起紫苑的下巴，意味深长地凝视着澄澈的紫苑，心里的五味杂陈全部消失殆尽，缓缓地将手伸向了紫苑的腰部。

“阿拉阿拉，市长先生还没起床吗？”火蓝笑着打开门。看见两人丢开被子在亲密，又木讷地抬起头，看到狼狈的紫苑面头的是老鼠先生——“诶！！！！！”  
然后紫苑跟老鼠下楼随口吃了下樱桃蛋糕，哭笑不得地与大家寒暄再把大伙儿赶走，脸红得发烫又禁不住上了房。

你回来真是太好了。


End file.
